Corazones
by Gorgone
Summary: ¿Qué come una bruja después de todo? La comida normal no es suficiente para saciar un alma desquiciada, Medusa lo había descubierto. One-Shot.


A veces le gustaba hacer aquello. Mientras todo el mundo dormía y se sumergía en el mundo de las tinieblas, a veces le gustaba escapar. Escapar de sí misma y de quién era le hacía sentirse joven de nuevo. 200 años no eran pocos, era verdad. Todo el mundo solía preguntarle cómo se mantenía tan joven, tenía un cutis suave que era la envidia de las otras brujas, y sus ojos seguían destellando vitalidad como si sólo tuviese 120 o así. Pero Medusa no iba a contarles al resto de las brujas, antipáticas, verrugosas y aguadas su secreto. Porque su secreto eran aquellas escapadas que se solía dar.

En un término científico le gustaba llamar a esos momentos en los que se olvidaba de quién era y recuperaba las artes del pasado, investigación. Investigación y observación. Observación de lo que todavía era capaz de hacer, de lo que podía lograr si se lo proponía. A veces era fácil. A veces era demasiado fácil. Por eso solía aburrirse, hasta que había encontrado la iniciativa de buscarse un blanco difícil. El más difícil que podía encontrar.

Medusa solía preguntarse si sería puro encanto propio lo que le hacía lograr su misión o si se debía a una cualidad distintiva que tenían las brujas de resultar atractivas para el resto de los humanos. Si era así, con razón siempre lograba su objetivo. Nunca tardaban demasiado en caer, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que los hombres habían tardado más de diez minutos en caer en sus redes. Se preguntaba a veces cómo era posible ser tan atractiva. A veces le dolía la cara de ser tan guapa.

La rutina iba así. Entraba a un local nocturno. Se sentaba en una barra. Se bajaba el escote. Pedía un trago que al final nunca terminaba bebiendo y esperaba. Tendía una trampa y aguardaba como cazadora que era a que la primera víctima cayera. Normalmente no solía dar el primer paso. Los hombres eran muy fáciles de convencer, los hombres eran muy fáciles de engañar, pero a veces, cuando quería emociones más extremas, ignoraba al resto de los corazones sedientos que luchaban por su atención y fijaba su mirada en un objetivo más difícil.

Era cómodo, fácil, divertido, y le ayudaba a subirse el ego que el haber tenido un hijo/hija/loqueseaquefueseChrona le había bajado. Y la mayoría de las veces no se sentía demasiado culpable. No era su culpa ser tan hermosa, ni tener una mirada tan especial, ni el ser tan atractiva para el género opuesto. Seguía manteniendo las graciosas curvas de su juventud, después de todo.

Sólo había conseguido una vez un hombre que se le había podido resistir. Había sido de esperarse, era tan inteligente como ella, después de todo. Pero aún así sabía que eventualmente caería. Era su punto débil, y no podía permitirse tener uno, así que debía de terminar con él de una buena vez. Aún así, cazar al Doctor Stein jamás sería fácil, y por eso Medusa tenía todavía su nombre en su lista de asuntos por resolver y se tenía estrictamente prohibido pensar en él más de lo necesario, el obsesionarse con su única derrota no era bueno para el ego… ni para el cutis.

Era otra noche más de aquellas tantas, y podía decir, con una enorme sonrisa, que tenía exactamente lo que quería, y que parecía, aquella noche también lograría su objetivo. Deslizó el dedo lentamente por aquella mejilla tersa que acababa de conquistar.

El joven, inexperto, nervioso y deseoso buscó sus labios con pasión. Ella continuó el juego. No había hecho demasiado pero aún así parecía que terminaría en lo inevitable. Lo acababa de conocer, un mozalbete, tal vez de unos veinticinco o así. Aún así, para un mujerón de 214 años, a la que le gustaba rebajarse la edad a los 175 era apenas un bebé.

No habían hablado mucho. Casi lo prefería así a decir verdad. Le agradaba aquel muchacho, directo al grano. No se sentiría culpable ni por un segundo después, sólo había llegado a decirle que era un antiguo estudiante de Shibusen, que lo había dejado por una carrera de comerciante. Aquello le dio aún más placer. Otra victoria más. Además, el muchacho parecía rebullir de vida, mientras hablaba de su negocio, de su futuro, de sus expectativas. Vida que ella deseaba. Vitalidad que necesitaba. Le había mencionado juguetona a lo que se dedicaba ella: doctora, había dicho, regodeándose en qué tan bien podía sonar una mentira.

No había sido una conquista fácil, lo que había hecho la victoria aún más placentera, y justamente por eso se estaba impacientando.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Tu amante o tu paciente?- Le oyó decir con tono juguetón. Sonrió maliciosamente, recordando que era una doctora.

Se moría por sentir aquel sabor dulce deslizándosele por la garganta, sentir sus manos mojadas, rebosantes del poder que la conquista de corazones le traía. Podía ya casi sentir las escasas arrugas alrededor de los ojos desapareciendo, su piel vibrando de emoción, su vida perderse por un momento en la felicidad eterna de ser joven de nuevo, los recuerdos de una infancia perdida en el tiempo arremolinándose en su cabeza.

Se dejó llevar con rapidez. A su víctima ni le dio tiempo de responder. Se había confiado. Todo el mundo era demasiado confiado en su presencia. Creían que una cara inocente no era capaz de hacer daño, ahí había radicado siempre su toque especial.

Introdujo su mano con cuidado, sintiendo su alma alborotarse al sentir el lento palpitar de lo poco que quedaba de aquella vida.

¿Amante? ¿Paciente? Tal vez un poco de ambos, no pudo impedir pensar, mientras sentía en su boca el delicioso sabor del corazón humano de un hombre entregado.

Rió, mientras la sangre se deslizaba por sus brazos. El pobre muchacho se había equivocado. Amante y paciente era, en efecto. Pero más que todo, había ignorado que era comida.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_ Necesitaba demasiado hacer esto. Hay muy pocos fics de Medusa por allí._

_xD ¿Había mencionado que adoro a Medusa? Me parece que es la mejor "villana" que existe, aunque no llega a ser del todo "villana", tiene su parte semi-humana también y no me parece del todo mala. Y me encanta la pareja que hace con Stein… son tan disfuncionales xD. Seh. Pensé que hacía falta más Medusa por aquí y por eso subí este pequeño delirio mío. Cualquier tipo de comentario 100% recibido, sí? Voy a ver si escribo más sobre Medusa o el resto de las brujas, hay que darle variedad, no? Muchos besos! :D_

_Review?_

I

I

I

I

v


End file.
